<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>finally. by duaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486337">finally.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa'>duaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Meeting, M/M, Open Ending, pridemonth2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:01:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman finally gets to meet actuallylogic#1082 after four years of knowing him through a screen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>finally.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day One - First Meeting</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ConvoCon was your average convention. But for some, it was more than that. For some, it was where they got recognised for their talents, for their skills - for their devotion. For others, it was a safe place, a haven - a place where they fit. For shutupheather#8290, it was a chance to meet actuallylogic#1082. Friends through a screen for <i>four</i> years now, Roman was finally going to meet Logic. They booked a room at the nearest hotel together - sharing a room - and even as Roman sat at the airport, he couldn't believe it was happening. This would be the day he would actually see Logic. And get his name, so he could finally stop calling his best-est friend 'Logic'. Roman, in a feat of absurd stupidity, had told Logic to call him Norman. He thought he was being slick, an anagram for the smartest person he knew, but... being called 'Norman' was just not cutting it. So, after two years of being Norman and playing random video games with him, he told Logic his real name. </p><p>Logic said he'd tell Roman (or Norman, as he'd been then), that he would tell him <i>everything</i> there was to know about him when they meet up in real life. </p><p>Which was today. Today, Roman would meet Logic. </p><p>It felt weird. Insane. Unbelievable. Slightly nauseating. What if Logic was actually 60 years old? That would crush Roman.</p><p>He wasn’t hoping for anything, but if something happened, he wouldn’t say no. Like if, for some reason, Logic likes him - he would definitely say yes, because maybe he likes Logic. Maybe. Just a teensy weensy crush. Just a biiiiiiiiit.</p><p><del>He hasn’t dated anyone for two years: that’s how much he likes Logic</del>. </p><p><del>He bought those shitty grand auto theft games because Logic wanted to play with him: that’s how much he likes Logic. </del> </p><p>He knew which shoe Logic put on first, but not what he looked like. He knew that in first grade, he married the lunch lady at his school during recess, but not his name. He knew that Logic had a twin brother, but not where he lived. </p><p>He felt weird about it. Sort of.</p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Roman stood by a plant. He said he would be near the entrance, by the plant. He wished he had said something else, maybe he should’ve just gotten a sign. The plant wasn’t even real. It was fake. He tried plucking a leaf (yes, yes that was bad, whatever), but failed. Maybe the plant was real, and he just wasn’t strong enough to pluck leaves? No, this was definitely a fake plant. It looked so plastic-y. Yeah. He definitely wasn’t trying to divert his attention to the plant so he would stop worrying about Logic. Where was he? He was always punctual, to everything! Wait a minute, was there another entrance somewhere? What if Logic waits there, and Roman waits here - and they both think they got stood up and it drives a rift between them and they never talk again -<p>No! That’s not going to happen, if Logic wasn’t here in 15 minutes, he would just call him, fuck, he really should reading so much fanfiction. </p><p>A shadow passed over him. He looked up, expecting to see a cosplayer. Well, if this guy was cosplaying as fucking Slenderman he was doing a good job. He must’ve been above 6 feet, towering over Roman’s 5’8. He didn’t seem to notice Roman, instead going and standing by the entrance. What if Logic thought that tall-ass-slenderman was him? That would be a disaster. He looked at the guy again. Roman knew that he wasn’t cosplaying as Slenderman, he was just tall. Roman liked tall guys. Everyone liked tall guys, except Roman sometimes hated them because they were tall and he was not. Should he check discord? Maybe he should. </p><p>
  <i><b>actuallylogic:</b> Are you there yet?</i>
</p><p><i><b>shutupheather:</b> yea ofc why would i be late ??? </i> </p><p>
  <i><b>actuallylogic:</b> You tell me Roman</i>
</p><p>
  <i><b>actuallylogic:</b> It's not like you've been late to every thing we've ever done</i>
</p><p>
  <i><b>shutupheather:</b> this is cyberbullying </i>
</p><p>
  <i><b>shutupheather:</b> where are you tho</i>
</p><p>
  <i><b>actuallylogic:</b> The place</i>
</p><p>
  <i><b>shutupheather:</b> and you're sure its the right place</i>
</p><p>
  <i><b>actuallylogic:</b> I'm blocking and reporting you </i>
</p><p>He looked up at slenderman. What if slenderman was Logic? His heart raced. He tried looking at his face, but he couldn’t see anything. Logic did say he was tall. He never specified, but that had to be him. He did say he was standing here. So it had to be him, right? </p><p>“Um, Logic?” Great, his voice cracked, wavering. Excellent. </p><p>His head snapped up. “Roman?” </p><p>“OH MY GOD!” They were both grinning like idiots, standing still. Why were they just standing still? Roman surged forward, flinging himself at Logic. He wrapped his arms around Roman, squeezing tight. “Holy shit, you’re tall.” </p><p>“Excuse me, you’re just really short.” Roman couldn’t believe it. They separated, and Roman was glad that Logic seemed just as excited as he was. "Do you wanna head inside?" </p><p>"Yeah, let's go, Mr. Eiffel Tower. Do I get your name, now?" Logic smiled at him, shaking his head. </p><p>"No. C'mon." He gripped Roman's wrist with his cold fingers, dragging him through the crowd before he could say anything else. He led Roman up the stairs, looking around in a way that made Roman feel like they weren't actually supposed to go upstairs. </p><p>"Why are we going up, are you going to throw me off of the roof?"</p><p>"Fuck, my plan has been foiled, whatever will I do?" Logic's dry snark sounded a lot... better in real life. "We're not supposed to be here, but I don't think it matters."</p><p>"Wow, whatever happened to following rules, Logic?" </p><p>They spilled onto the roof, it wasn't extremely impressive, being only three stories tall. Logic walked over to the edge, hands bracing against the railing. "Do you see that?" </p><p>Roman squinted around, eyes catching on the graffiti that Logan was pointing at. "Yeah. Did you do that?" </p><p>"Yeah, see what it says?" </p><p>Roman stared at it, squinting hard. When it finally clicked, he turned to Logic, incredulous. "NO!"</p><p>"Yes." Roman raked his eyes over Logic's face, glasses as promised, dark brown eyes, mouth curled up in a smug smile. His hair looked so soft, Roman <i> really</i> wanted to run his fingers through it. He wanted to kiss that stupid smile off of his face - </p><p>Wow. "Holy shit."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lmk if you see a typo!<br/>hope you like it ❤️💕</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>